Day One
by YamatosSenpai
Summary: In this AU, Kagami is the new kid at Seiren High and making friends doesn't come easy to the teen. He is completely ostracized by the others when Kuroko, an oddball and social outcast, approaches him. Kagami and Kuroko are fast friends, but with school, and life, growing more complicated, Kagami isn't sure he can handle the pressure. Kagami wonders how many days until he cracks.


**DAY 1**

The alarm clock sounded, its clamorous shouting rousing Kagami from his sleep. He groaned, wrapping his arms around his pillow tightly. He hadn't slept well. He glared at the bright red six and heaved a heavy sigh. It was only two o'clock in the afternoon back home. Kagami ignored the twinge in his chest and rolled out of bed, Los Angeles wasn't home anymore.

He rinsed quickly, pressing the shower nozzle against his muscled body. The blast of water helped pep him up and he was practically bursting with excitement as he brushed his teeth. He gargled, spitting into the sink before studying his reflection. He brushed his thumb over his eyebrows, smoothing them down with a slight frown. He cleared his throat, combing his fingers through his two-tone black-and-red hair. He grinned from ear to ear and flipped the light switch.

He shuffled through the dark house silently. Its emptiness seeped into Kagami's bones. The shadows clung to him, yanking him down to a murky and terrifying place. Kagami undressed in the living room, throwing open his suitcase and sorting through the stacks of clothing for his undergarments. The benefit to living alone was being able to walk around in your underwear.

He grabbed his school uniform from the hanger on the floor lamp and dressed hurriedly, trying to shake the slithering loneliness off of him. He grabbed his school bag and stepped into the hallway, locking his front door behind him. His heavy, large feet smacked down against the wooden floor, a sort of comforting rhythm that made him feel less isolated.

The street was Kagami's favorite place. It didn't matter if you were alone because the streets of Tokyo were always full. Many people despise Japanese rush hour, but Kagami felt a sense of peace. If he were to choke on his breakfast, just walking down the street, someone could save him, or so he reasoned.

When Kagami arrived at school the clubs were out front, hawking their wares so to speak. They waved and shouted and chased after him, pushing pamphlets in his face. To be honest, he hated when the athletic clubs had pretty girls handing out fliers, waving and bouncing and calling out to him. He didn't see the point of such lewd solicitation and he made mental notes of every club that did it.

 _I'm a third year_ , Kagami thought to himself. _There's no reason to join a club anyway_.

Kagami walked into 3C's classroom, the jovial, lighthearted atmosphere abruptly halting. The class fell silent, watching Kagami, very tall, very broad Kagami, walk inside. "Where do I sit?" The teacher looked Kagami up and down, his mouth opening and closing as if he were caught completely by surprise. "I'm the transfer student." Kagami explained dryly, handing his newly printed schedule to the teacher. "Kagami Taiga."

"Ah, yes, from the States…" the teacher said finally, nodding his head in understanding. "Please, take the third seat in the middle row. Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks." Kagami muttered, squeezing through the rows of desk and taking his seat.

"Everyone please be seated." The teacher instructed, waving his hands in a calming gesture. There was no need; the class was still completely silent. "We have a new student…"

Everyone turned in their seats, staring at Kagami disagreeably. "O-kay…" Kagami rolled his eyes slamming his bag down on his desk noisily. "Is there a problem?"

"No problem, no problem…." The teacher said quickly. "Class, please welcome Kagami Taiga from America."

"Hi." Kagami waved awkwardly, sinking down further in his seat.

"You're in somebody's seat…" The boy behind and to the right of him whispered.

Kagami turned around slowly, eyeing the blonde haired boy, sizing him up. "This is where sensei told me to sit."

"That seat's taken." The boy insisted, leaning forward across his desk.

"Yeah, by me." Kagami barked, turning back around to face the teacher.

"Leave him alone, Kise…" a dark-skinned boy growled, sliding into the seat behind Kagami. He kicked out his legs, bouncing the back of Kagami's chair with his feet. "The seat's empty now."

The blonde kid, Kise, sat back in his seat, a strange look smeared across his handsome face. "But…"

"I said, it's empty now…" The dark-skinned boy snapped, turning and flashing Kise a warning look.

Kagami decided instantly that he didn't like the dark-skinned boy. And a few seconds later he decided he didn't like that boy bouncing the back of his seat. "Get your feet off my chair, idiot."

Surprisingly the boy stopped. He smirked, sliding further into his seat, his long legs going beneath Kagami's chair. The boy's sneakers nudged against his, pushing his feet forward. Kagami opened his mouth to protest when another boy spoke up. He pushed his glasses up his nose and sighed, "Are you a child, Aomine-kun?"

"I'm still in school, aren't I?" The dark-skinned-boy, Aomine, muttered.

Class couldn't end soon enough. When class was finally dismissed, Kagami waited until the others filtered out. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, his hands pressed against the cool surface of his desk.

"He's in the way…"

Kagami cried out in alarm, a noise somewhere between a shout and choking. His hands shot up toward his throat and he laughed as the short, slender student came into view. "Holy shit, you scared me… Don't sneak up on people, kid…"

"Excuse me…" the boy sighed. He looked up at Kagami with enormous, blue eyes. His messy hair was the color to match his eyes, his skin pale and creamy. "Can you see me?"

Kagami cleared his throat quickly, stepping to the side of the narrow aisle. "Sorry…?"

"It's just that no one seems to notice me…" the boy said, sliding into the desk Kagami just left. He folded his arms on the top of the desk and stared straight ahead.

"You know class is over right?" Kagami asked, walking backward toward the front of the classroom. "Time to go home…"

"Yeah, you should get going." the boy said softly, his eyes following Kagami's movements. "You probably have club activities…"

"Nah, I just moved here." Kagami explained, looking out the wall of windows. "There's really no point in joining a club when I'm in my third year. I was really into basket-" Kagami's words died in his throat. He stared at the empty desk in shock. He scanned the room, even looking inside the large storage cupboards before fully accepting the boy was gone. "What the hell?"

 **DAY 2**

"You're late, Kagami-kun." The teacher chastised. "Please, respect my time as well as the time of your classmates."

"Hai, hai, Sorry, Sensei…" Kagami grumbled irritably. "I missed the train and the next one was so full that I decided I would just walk… I don't know how anyone is expected to just squeeze in…"

Kagami walked down the narrow aisle of desks, his hips knocking the papers off the edges of the desks. He sat down with a huff, already feeling Aomine's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. "Shove off, man. I don't care how big it is…"

"I haven't even said anything yet." Aomine said with a shrug. His dark blue eyes narrowed and he leaned forward in his seat. "And nobody tells me what to do."

"Yeah, don't care." Kagami whispered as the teacher resumed his lessons.

"You're pretty cocky for an American." Aomine said quietly, his foot bouncing the back of Kagami's chair.

"Wow. I've never cared so little in my life…" Kagami hissed, pushing his sneakered foot back as far as he could. He stomped his shoe against Aomine's ankle hard and fast. Aomine's other foot dropped from his chair and he sat back with a sudden intake of breath.

"Don't do stupid things in class… I'm trying to learn…" the boy with glasses and green hair warned. He rolled his eyes and shared a look with the black haired boy beside him.

"Poor Kagami-kun." The black-haired boy said, a playful pout on his face. "It's not his fault, Sensei told him to sit there."

Kagami looked around the room in confusion. He gestured to the only other open desk in the room. "Should I move there? Jesus! What's so special about _this_ spot?"

"Kagami-kun!" the teacher snapped. "No talking during my lectures!"

"You should move back to the States…" Aomine growled under his breath.

Kagami shook his head, his temper flaring. He wanted to stand up and punch Aomine in the face. He wanted his fist to knock some of those son of a bitch's teeth out. Kagami closed his eyes, counting to ten in his head. He took a deep breath and pulled his notebook from his bag. He began taking notes, hurrying to catch up on what he missed.

When class was over Kagami nearly jumped out of his seat. He rushed toward the door and down the hallway before anyone could stop him. He threw open the doors and took the steps two and three at a time. The maintenance man was just opening the gates and Kagami squeezed through them before they were completely open.

Kagami groaned, resting his back against the outside of the school fence. He looked up at the wispy clouds in the sky and swallowed heavily. What was everyone's problem? What was wrong with him? Those kids were tall, attractive, and athletic. He was all those things! He should be able to fit in with them. But something else was happening and Kagami just couldn't understand it.

Kagami's growling stomach decided his next move. He stopped for burgers, ordering six and a large drink. He sat down with his pile of burgers and sighed contentedly. _Who needs friends when you have food_ , he thought.

"Hello." The boy in the seat across from him said in greeting. He lifted his hand in a lazy wave, his enormous eyes focused on Kagami with interest.

Kagami nearly spit out his drink. He smacked his fist against the table and shook his head, forcing the soda down his throat. "What the hell?! Who are you and why are you sitting with me?"

"You sat with me." The boy said simply, his face smooth and emotionless. "I was sitting here first."

"You can't just sneak up on people!" Kagami insisted. "Who are you? Why are you following me?"

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." The blue-eyed boy said simply. "And I'm not following you. Yesterday you sat at my desk and today you sat here with me on your own…"

"That asshole Aomine is playing a trick." Kagami realized, smirking. "I don't think it's funny, but I get it."

"Aomine-kun…" Kuroko made a face, as if pained. He looked away, his eyes downcast. "What does he have to do with this?"

"I don't know… I just thought… Wait, you tell me!" Kagami snapped. "Are you really telling me I keep running into you by coincidence?"

"If anything you're following me…" Kuroko said with a nod.

"Well, I'm not following you…" Kagami spoke tersely. "No way. I don't even know you…"

"You're noisy." Kuroko noted, a small smile spreading across his face.

"And you're weird." Kagami countered. "So, what's so great about your desk anyway? I mean, you moved classes or something right? Why are those guys so fucking bitchy about a desk?"

"I don't know." Kuroko said with a shrug. Kagami groaned. "They've been ignoring me for a while now… Every time I try to talk to them…"

"So they're just bullies, huh?" Kagami asked, his eye twitching with irritation.

"No… it's probably my fault…" Kuroko breathed out, a shadow crossing his face. "I wasn't always the greatest friend."

"Well, I didn't do shit to them." Kagami barked. "They're just assholes."

"Not just Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked, perking up suddenly.

"Pretty boy with the blonde hair… what's his name?" Kagami tapped his hand against his leg thoughtfully.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko suggested.

"Yeah, that's the guy…" Kagami exclaimed. "Kise… he didn't wanna let me sit in your desk."

"Well, it is my desk." Kuroko insisted.

"Why you…" Kagami groaned. "Whatever. I'm done talking to you."

 **DAY 3**

Kagami opened the door to the roof, looking both ways before stepping out into the bright sunshine. He walked over to the edge, looking down at the grassy lawn below. He couldn't bear eating another meal all alone, pitying looks showering over him. He sat down, leaning his back against the railing of the barrier. He opened his store bought bento and began to shovel the food into his mouth.

"I followed you today." Kuroko interrupted, sitting down beside Kagami. His face was so blank, so expressionless. Kagami studied him for a long moment before realizing that he was staring at the other boy.

"At least you're honest." Kagami said, looking away quickly. "What do you want?"

"You didn't have anyone to sit with." Kuroko answered simply.

"Yeah, and?!" Kagami barked defensively.

"I don't either." Kuroko admitted, eyeing Kagami's lunchbox curiously.

"What? You didn't bring your lunch?" Kagami asked, looking the slender boy over.

"No. I'm okay… I'm not hungry." Kuroko muttered.

"Fine… Do you want some?" Kagami offered. "I can't eat it all."

"No, really, I'm okay…" Kuroko repeated, his mesmerizing eyes looking up toward the sky.

Kagami finished his entire bento in minutes. He tried to shake away the guilty feeling that perhaps he should have saved some for Kuroko. The kid said he wasn't hungry. He offered and the kid refused. There was nothing to feel guilty for.

"So, how well do you know that Aomine kid?" Kagami asked.

"Pretty well." Kuroko answered, his hands gripping at his pant legs. "We used to do everything together."

"What? No way! You're too weird to be friends with someone like that." Kagami exclaimed. "He's all muscle-ly and tall and popular with the girls…"

"And I am?" Kuroko pressed, a strange look in his eyes.

"Well, no offense, but you don't seem to be one of the cool kids." Kagami said with a shrug. "You seem… I don't know… different."

"Different?" Kuroko seemed to consider the word. "Is different bad?"

"Nah." Kagami said, a sudden sense of affection flickering through him. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes, willing the sensation to pass. "Different is good."

"Hey! You! Third year!" one of the teachers shouted. "No one's allowed on the roof! It's off limits!"

"What?" Kagami stood, grabbing his bag. "There are benches and a greenhouse… How's it off limits?!"

"What are you, stupid?!" The teacher screamed. "After those two boys came up here and-"

"Okay, okay, we get it…" Kagami growled, walking past the teacher and down the stairs. "We're going." Kagami exited the stairwell, storming into the restroom and tossing his bag against the wall. "What's that guy's problem? What's wrong with this place? Everyone is so rude…"

"You get so mad, Kagami-kun." Kuroko noted, leaning between the sinks as Kagami washed his hands. "You were in America too long…"

"I refuse to accept you're the only friend I can make." Kagami muttered, finger-combing his red and black hair. Kuroko made a face, turning and disappearing back into the hallway.

"Oy, Shin-chan," the black-haired boy from class 3C nudged the taller green haired boy. "New kid's talking to himself."

Kagami looked up in surprise as the two boys approached the sinks. "Like I care what you guys think. What? Were you sharing a stall?"

"Tch." The green haired boy's jaw twitched. He washed his hands slowly, methodically, his green eyes narrowed behind his reflective glasses.

"Shin-chan," the boy repeated, his nasal voice grating something terrible on Kagami's nerves. "I think we should warn the kid…"

"Takao." Shin-chan, or whatever his name was, warned. He stood up to his full, impressive height and glowered down at the black-haired Takao. "Stop talking so much."

"Warn me about what?" Kagami asked Takao. Takao merely smirked, shrugging and gesturing with his hands that his lips were sealed. "Warn me about what?"

 **DAY 4**

Kagami wanted to scream. Life was so unfair. At school he was ignored and when he wasn't ignored he was straight up browbeaten by a handful of other students. And not just any students, it was the most popular kids. How did he manage to piss them off in four days? Could it really have been which seat he sat in?

"Ah, yes, Kagami-kun. Can you answer?" the teacher asked suddenly.

Kagami looked up in panic, scanning the board for any clues. "Uh, err, what was the question again?"

"As outlined by the 1947 constitution, who is in charge of overseeing foreign policy?" the teacher repeated.

"Uh, the senate?" Kagami answered unsurely.

"Japan, Kagami-kun. This is Japan. It is overseen by the National Diet." The teacher clicked his tongue in disappointment. "I gave you an easy one."

The class chuckled, a few heads turning to look his way. Kagami sank into his seat, his entire face bright red.

"What an idiot." Aomine hissed.

"Who're you to talk, Aomine-kun?" Shin-chan pointed out. "You're not exactly a genius."

Lunch couldn't come soon enough. As soon as they were dismissed, Kagami turned around in his seat, facing Aomine coolly. "Wanna fight?"

"Huh?" Aomine laughed, looking Kagami up and down.

"I said, Wanna fight?" Kagami repeated, standing up.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Aomine replied.

"Where?" Kagami barked. "Tell me where to meet you. Where we won't get caught."

"It's lunchtime… Every where's going to be busy…" Aomine considered carefully.

"Then the roof." Kagami said. "No one will be there."

"Hey!" Kise blurted out. "The roof's-"

"Off limits." Kagami finished. "So it's perfect."

"Aominecchi." Kise muttered.

"Okay." Aomine said, shaking his head in agreement. "The roof."

Kagami walked to the roof quickly, Aomine, Kise, Shin-chan and Takao following behind him at their own leisurely pace. Kuroko looked up when Kagami opened the door, flashing the other boy a smile. "Kagami-kun…"

"Not now, Kuroko." Kagami snapped. Dropping his bag at Kuroko's feet. He took off the jacket of his uniform and tossed it over his bag.

Aomine stepped out onto the roof first, his dark blue hair vivid in the sunshine. He looked around the roof slowly, almost as if he expected a group of people to jump out and attack. "Kagami, you called me out. You get the first shot."

"Is that how it works here?" Kagami asked, watching the other boys file out onto the roof.

"Kagami-kun, you're going to lose." Kise cautioned. "You should just go back inside."

"I've never lost a fistfight." Kagami said proudly. "And I ain't starting now."

"Well, you never fought me before." Aomine growled, that stupid grin still stretched across his face.

Kagami lunged forward, a perfect right hook nailing Aomine square in the jaw. Aomine stumbled back a few inches and then struck Kagami so perfectly in the head that Kagami was thrown backward, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Oh shit!" Takao exclaimed. "You knocked him out."

"Don't lie." Aomine said, walking over to where Kagami lay on the ground. "Crap. You're right. He's fucking unconscious."

"…We need to get out of here before we get in trouble." Aomine insisted, tugging Kise along behind him.

"No." Kise said firmly, pulling free from Aomine's grip and kneeling down beside Kagami. "There's no way I can just leave that guy here. I'm not that kind of person…"

"Well, I ain't lifting him." Aomine said, waving his hand dismissively as he disappeared inside the stairwell.

"Midorimacchi…" Kise pleaded, looking toward the bespectacled boy for assistance.

"What do you expect me to do? Drag him down the stairs?" Midorima asked, shaking his head.

"I can't lift that guy, sorry, Kise…" Takao said, walking backward toward the stairwell.

"Yeah, well, screw you guys!" Kise yelled, groaning in frustration.

When Kagami came to he was looking up at a giant. His eyes opened wide and he thought he might actually scream. The giant looked down at him, pulling away as if Kagami were a dangerous thing. "He's awake, Kise."

"Who are you?" Kagami asked, sitting up and looking around the roof.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, class 3A." The giant introduced himself, standing up and backing away. "Kise asked me to come help you. Aomine knocked you out in one punch. How pathetic."

"I… I got knocked out?" Kagami climbed to his feet, brushing his clothes off and grabbing his jacket and bag.

"Are you alright?" Kise asked.

"Fuck you." Kagami growled, walking past the two boys and down the stairs. The halls were mostly empty, the gates were open, school was out. Kagami groaned and hurried home, ignoring the pounding agony in his head.

 **DAY 5**

Kagami wandered around the dark apartment. He ate fish and toast for breakfast and egg omelet for lunch. He drank the juice from the bottle, the yogurt from the carton. He watched TV and spent the day in his underwear. The plus of living alone, no one could force you to go to school when you had an enormously stupid black eye.

He zoned out in front of the TV, the news droning on and on. His attention was piqued when Seiren High was mentioned. Kagami turned up the volume, sitting forward on the couch, but the story was already over. Kagami rolled back over, settling in for a nap.

 **DAY 6**

There was a knock on his door. Kagami froze for several seconds, a million possibilities running through his mind. What were the truancy laws like in Japan anyway? Kagami opened the door slowly, peering into the dark hallway nervously.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, looking up at Kagami expectantly.

"Kuroko…?" Kagami looked Kuroko up and down in confusion. "Why are you here? How do you know where I live?"

"Am I bothering you?" Kuroko asked. "I can leave."

"Yes, you're bothering me. You're creeping me out." Kagami barked. "Fucking stalker."

"Your eye," Kuroko said softly. "It's bruised."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Kagami groaned, covering his black eye. "Ever."

"What do you want to talk about?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami eyed Kuroko curiously before holding the door open for him. "Fine. Why not?" Kuroko entered Kagami's house, standing rather close to Kagami. "You can sit down…"

"Where's your room?" Kuroko asked, looking around the apartment interestedly.

"It doesn't matter. I live alone." Kagami answered, sinking into the couch. Kuroko sat down next to him, flashing a nervous smile. "So… what's up?"

"Kagami-kun wasn't at school today." Kuroko said, pulling his legs up to his chest.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't see that asshole today." Kagami growled. "Not with my face like this…"

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko clarified.

"Yeah. You saw it, right? He knocked me out in one hit." Kagami explained. "So freaking embarrassing."

"Aomine-kun is very strong." Kuroko said, nodding his head.

"I'd rather die than go back to school." Kagami groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"You don't mean that." Kuroko said sternly. "You shouldn't say such terrible things."

"What?" Kagami looked at Kuroko skeptically. "I honestly would rather die."

"Kagami-kun, why does it matter what people you don't like think of you?" Kuroko asked, his arms wrapping around his bent legs.

"Oh, wait, hold on. I don't wanna hear any of this shit from someone who used to be friends with that asshole, Aomine. You clearly have problems. I mean they pretend like you don't exist. What's the deal with that?"

"We used to be very good friends." Kuroko explained, his head resting on his knees.

"And?" Kagami pressed.

"I messed it up." Kuroko muttered.

"How?"

"I confessed to Aomine." Kuroko admitted, sitting up and looking straight at Kagami.

"You confessed? What? Like _confessed_ confessed?" Kagami sputtered.

"And I kissed him." Kuroko added, his head buried in his hands.

"And now they all hate you." Kagami said, nodding his head in understanding.

"Well, that's not exactly true…" Kuroko interjected.

"So are you… you know… Are you like _that_?" Kagami asked, suddenly realizing how close they were seated together on the couch.

"Like what?" Kuroko asked, his head popping up.

"Like, you know…" Kagami pressed awkwardly. "Do you like guys?"

"I don't know about guys in general, but I liked him." Kuroko answered.

"Ah, well, that's cool…" Kagami spoke hurriedly. "I grew up around all sorts of LGBTQA persons… It's totally normal where I'm from…"

"LGBouquet?" Kuroko repeated in confusion.

"Ah, nevermind, it's nothing." Kagami waved his hand dismissively. "It's just. I don't care which parts you like as long as you're not a prick."

"Which parts do you like, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked, blinking so innocently Kagami almost believed the question wasn't loaded.

"Eh? Me? I like the good parts. The normal parts…" Kagami exclaimed, waving his hands in gesture. "I like 'em, ya know, how I'm supposed to…"

"Okay," Kuroko said, a smile twisting across his face. "Okay."

"Wanna watch a movie?" Kagami suggested.

"What kind of movie?" Kuroko asked, turning those big, blue eyes on Kagami.

"Oh, I don't know…"

"A normal one?" Kuroko asked playfully.

"Yes, a normal one." Kagami groaned, shaking his head.

"I want to watch a scary movie with Kagami-kun." Kuroko insisted, pulling his undershirt over his knees.

"You don't have to say my name all the time, ya know…" Kagami muttered, searching through his DVDs. "It's kinda weird."

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko said seriously, his eyes staring into Kagami's intensely.

"What?!" Kagami snapped.

"I'm just playing with you." Kuroko explained, tossing one of the throw pillows at Kagami. "Lighten up."

"I am light. I'm very friggin' light!" Kagami barked, slipping a disc into his PS4 tray.

"I can tell." Kuroko said, no hint of sarcasm in his face. "Kagami-kun is the very visage of light."

"Oh, be quiet…" Kagami muttered, sitting down on the couch beside Kuroko. His ears burned; his cheeks and neck bright red.

They settled down and watched the movie. It was an American film, dubbed in Japanese so that Kuroko could understand. Kuroko didn't seem to enjoy scary movies and Kagami couldn't understand why he would suggest one.

And then, when the killer popped out from the ground and grabbed the last surviving character, Kuroko jumped, his hand brushing against Kagami's. Kagami stared down at Kuroko's small, thin hand. It seemed to radiate warmth, as if Kuroko's skin was on fire. It was practically painful how hot Kuroko felt to the touch.

"It's almost midnight." Kuroko said, looking up at the clock on the wall as the credits began to roll. "I should go."

"Eh, ya know, you can stay…" Kagami suggested. "It's pretty late. You shouldn't be walking home now anyway…"

"I don't want to trouble you, Kagami-kun…" Kuroko said, standing.

"It's no trouble." Kagami gestured to the empty apartment. "I've got plenty of space."

"Oh, no I couldn't…" Kuroko insisted, waving his hand.

"Who are you, Cinderella?" Kagami asked. "Just let your folks know where you are. You can stay the night. It won't put me out."

"Okay, Kagami-kun." Kuroko agreed with a nod.

 **DAY 7**

"Do you need another pillow?" Kagami asked, tossing another pillow onto the couch.

"No, Kagami-kun." Kuroko refused, shaking his head. "You've given me enough to build a pillow fort."

"What?" Kagami shook his head, his lips pursed.

"A pillow fort." Kuroko explained, gesturing with his hands. "A stronghold made of pillows. The cornerstone of childhood… Do you understand?"

"I get it." Kagami said, laughing to himself. "I just don't get you."

"Goodnight, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said simply, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"Oh, okay…" Kagami nodded. "You tired?"

"Not really." Kuroko admitted.

"Well, we could watch another movie until you fall asleep…" Kagami suggested.

Kuroko's face lit up. He nodded silently and Kagami sat on the couch beside him, scooting one of the pillows out of the way. Kagami flipped through the channels, Kuroko shaking his head in response. Kuroko finally nodded, a slight noise escaping his lips. "This one, Kagami-kun."

"It's in Korean…" Kagami complained.

"You can read Japanese, can't you, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked pointedly, settling into the couch comfortably. "It's a good movie."

"You've seen it before?" Kagami asked, his shoulder brushing against Kuroko's ever-so-slightly. Kuroko felt feverish against him, even through his clothes.

"Yes. It's called King and the Clown…" Kuroko explained. "It's a beautiful film."

About thirty minutes into the movie Kagami was pissed. He fumed silently for another hour and then he could take no more. "What the hell?! Does Jangsaeng die at the end? I mean come on! You said it was a 'beautiful film'! What's so beautiful about this crap? I mean, it's horrible! People are getting murdered and the King is clearly a pervert…"

"We just watched a movie where people were murdered with a meat hook, Kagami-kun. Are you telling me you can't take historical fiction?" Kuroko questioned, those huge eyes settling on Kagami.

"But Gong-gil… he doesn't deserve this…" Kagami groaned, punching one of his pillows.

"You're getting too emotionally attached, Kagami-kun." Kuroko replied, his eyes staring at the television screen. "It's only a movie."

"Whatever." Kagami muttered, burying his face in the pillow.

"Kagami-kun doesn't like sad endings?" Kuroko asked.

"No. I don't. I freaking hate movies that end like that…" Kagami groaned.

"I don't want to spoil the ending for you," Kuroko whispered, still watching the movie intently. "But it ends okay."

"Okay okay or just okay?" Kagami whispered back.

"Okay okay." Kuroko answered.

When the film ended Kagami was exhausted. He looked at the clock and it was after 2 am. "Tired yet?"

"Not quite yet." Kuroko murmured, his hand suddenly aiming right for Kagami's face. Kagami flinched unconsciously, his hand wrapping around Kuroko's wrist tightly. Kuroko was startled but he lifted his other arm slowly, brushing his pale hand over Kagami's face softly. His fingertips lightly touched Kagami's black eye and he bit down on his bottom lip. "This looks like it hurts."

"It doesn't." Kagami barked, knocking Kuroko's hands away. "And that asshole is going down."

"You shouldn't fight Aomine, Kagami-kun." Kuroko sighed.

"Why? Because you like him?" Kagami sneered.

"No, because I like you…" Kuroko corrected, unblinkingly as if he actually meant it.

"What?!" Kagami shook his head in confusion.

"Well, you're my friend, right, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Well, I don't know, I mean, I guess…" Kagami answered unsurely. "…Yeah, we're friends…"

"I'm glad, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said with a smile.

"Seriously, quite calling my name all the time, man, it's weird…"

 **DAY 8**

"I should really go now, Kagami-kun," Kuroko repeated for the millionth time.

"Well, I'm not holding you hostage, Kuroko," Kagami retorted. "But… I need a healer."

"I'm not very good at video games." Kuroko said, staring at the controller Kagami held out to him. "I don't mind watching."

"Fine." Kagami shrugged, throwing the second controller back into the bin. "It's not very fun to watch though."

Kagami played less than an hour, very conscious of the fact that Kuroko sat behind him, watching him play. Kuroko's gaze felt heavy and for some reason Kagami grew nervous. He turned off his PS4 and sat back against the couch with a sigh. "What're you thinking about?"

"Me?" Kuroko asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you, Kuroko, what are you thinking about?" Kagami asked. "You've been here since Friday and you hardly talk or eat or sleep…"

"I'm just watching you…" Kuroko said with a shrug.

"Why? Is that fun?" Kagami asked incredulously.

"You're interesting, Kagami-kun." Kuroko answered simply.

"How?" Kagami questioned.

"I don't know. You just seem so normal." Kuroko spoke thoughtfully. "You skip school when you're upset. You eat too much. You watch TV. You play video games. You sleep in on the weekends… It's all so normal."

"Are you making fun of me or what?" Kagami muttered.

"I'm not making fun of you, Kagami-kun." Kuroko insisted.

"I don't know you very well." Kagami admitted. "What kind of person are you anyway?"

"If I had to say, I'd say I'm the half sort of person." Kuroko answered.

"What the hell? And what does that mean?" Kagami demanded.

"I'm only half a person." Kuroko continued. "Don't you understand?"

"No, I don't understand. What makes you think you're half a person? Who even says that about themselves?" Kagami growled in frustration.

"I'm invisible to everyone." Kuroko explained. "How do I exist without acknowledgement?"

"Well, what if I say you exist? Am I not good enough?" Kagami barked.

"You're good enough, Kagami-kun…" Kuroko breathed.

"No one acknowledges me! Does that mean I'll never be good enough?" Kagami continued angrily.

"You're good enough, Kagami-kun!" Kuroko yelled, his entire form quivering. He reached out, as if he wanted to slap Kagami, but instead he pushed himself up, his lips brushing against Kagami's.

"K-K-K-Ku-Kuroko!" Kagami stammered, his fingers shooting up toward his lips. His entire body ignited, his lips burning where Kuroko's lips had been a moment before. "What was that?"

"A kiss." Kuroko answered quietly.

"Why?" Kagami inquired.

"Because I wanted to kiss Kagami-kun."

"Well… don't do that sort of thing…" Kagami said, his face and neck turning scarlet.

"You didn't like it?" Kuroko asked.

"No." Kagami lied.

"Then I won't do it again. I'm sorry, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said simply. He stood from the couch, bowing at the waist. "Thank you for your hospitality. I should go."

And this time Kagami didn't stop him.

 **DAY 9**

Kagami was going to be on time for school for once. He left his apartment early, hoping to catch Kuroko coming to school. He waited outside by the gate until he got tired of the stares. And then he walked inside, leaning into the other third year classrooms before going into 3C. He sat down with a sigh, more than a little disappointed that he didn't see Kuroko before class.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, it was on the news. Pretty scary…"

"They can't say his name on TV, since he's a juvenile, but we all know it's him…"

"Shhhh! There's Kise Ryouta, you can't let him hear you…"

Kise sat down at his desk, behind and to the right of Kagami. He looked terrible, like he hadn't slept for days. He caught Kagami looking and he turned away. "What do you want?"

"Well, not that I care, but you look pretty upset. Did something happen?" Kagami asked.

"You don't care." Kise hissed, crossing his arms over his desk.

"But I'm genuinely asking. I'm not an asshole like you guys…" Kagami said with a tight smile.

"Sorry, it's just…" Kise heaved a great sigh. "A friend of mine got hurt…"

"It didn't happen to be Aomine did it?" Kagami asked hopefully. Kise groaned, shaking his head in agony and Kagami dropped the light attitude. "Hey, I'm sorry. Do you need to talk about it?"

"My friend was attacked." Kise explained. "By another one of my friends."

"Wow… that sucks. What happened?" Kagami asked, trying to reign his curiosity in.

"I don't really want to talk about it…" Kise murmured. "It's just that, today is going to be hard."

"Yeah, I'm sure…" Kagami said sympathetically.

Aomine didn't show up for class and Kagami's stomach started hurting excruciatingly bad. He tried to ignore the pain, but finally he couldn't stand it. He jumped up, grabbing his bag and rushed for the door, barely managing to cry out, "Nurse!"

"I think I'm gonna puke." Kagami blurted, stepping into the nurse's office. It was surprisingly full, adults with black suits and briefcases, and Kagami almost backed away.

"Sit down over there and don't shout." The nurse instructed, handing Kagami a trash bin.

Kagami sat down on the cot, the bin between his legs. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

"We've already spoken with the principal." One of the men said. "These have been approved for distribution." He handed her a stack of pamphlets. "It's the wishes of the family."

"Those poor people." The nurse murmured. "I heard rumors that they're taking him off life support."

"Last week." Another man replied. "It should only be a few days now."

"Ah, poor, poor Kuroko-kun…" the nurse sighed heavily.

Kagami looked around the office in surprise. He dropped the basket onto the floor and stood up. He leaned around the corner, looking the nurse up and down. "Did you say Kuroko?"

"Mind your own business." The nurse chastised.

"I'm sorry, but my friend's name is Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya…" Kagami explained. The men in suits made a sour face and the nurse dropped her eyes. "It's him? I don't understand? What's going on?"

"Young man," one of the men in suits interrupted. "We are lawyers for the Kuroko family. As his friend could you take a pile of these fliers? The family wishes them to be passed out to every student."

"Where's Kuroko?" Kagami demanded, unwilling to even look at the fliers.

"The hospital, of course…" the nurse said simply.

"Which one?" Kagami shouted.

"The University of Tokyo Hospital." The lawyer said. "Room 2022."

Kagami ran down the hallway and out the front doors of the school. He scaled the front gate easily and continued running down the street. He didn't hesitate until he reached the hospital. He caught his breath in the lobby, calmly walking toward the reception desk. "I… I need to see Kuroko Tetsuya, room 2022. Where do I go?"

"Up the elevator to floor 2. You'll have to check in separately with the ICU nurses."

"Okay… thanks…" Kagami murmured, heading toward the elevator. He had a hitch in his side and the pain in his stomach worsened.

When he reached the second floor he had to wash his hands and wear a hair cap and a gown. It was very surreal, he had just been with Kuroko the day before and now he had to disinfect before he could go down the hall.

Kagami slid open the glass door, surprised to find Aomine, suited up in his ridiculous gear, sitting in the chair beside the bed. Aomine looked up, a wide range of emotions flickering through his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"He's my friend too." Kagami said lamely, standing beside Kuroko's bed. He didn't look bad, per se, he really looked as if he were only sleeping. There was a large scar down the center of his skull, his hair re-growing around it. Kagami shook his head, his fingers brushing through Kuroko's shaggy hair.

"Don't lie." Aomine said softly, no heat in his voice. "There's no way you can be friends."

"He spent the weekend at my house." Kagami spat, irritated.

"What is wrong with you?" Aomine asked, the hurt evident in his face.

"What? Nothing…" Kagami insisted. "Why?"

"Tetsuya…" Aomine began with great difficulty. "He's been right here, in this bed for a year."

"Oh, okay…" Kagami groaned, turning his back on Aomine. "Whatever. I'm not stupid enough to fall for crap like that…"

"God, you're mental." Aomine said, shaking his head. He stood up from his chair and leaned over Kuroko's sleeping form. He tapped his fist against Kuroko's curled hand. "I'll see you when I see you…"

"In the nurse's office…" Kagami said quickly as Aomine prepared to leave. "They said they were taking him off of life support. But that's ridiculous, I mean, right? Don't you give these things time…?"

"Tetsuya's been in a coma for a year, today exactly." Aomine explained, his face turned away from Kagami. "I don't know how you found out about him, but you should leave."

Kagami leaned against the wall, staring down at Kuroko in confusion. "What happened?"

"He fell from the roof of our school." Aomine answered simply.

"How could he fall off the roof?" Kagami demanded in disbelief.

"He was pushed." Aomine said, turning around to face Kagami.

"Pushed? By who?" Kagami pressed.

"You wouldn't know him." Aomine said simply. "He's been gone for a while now."

"Why would someone push Kuroko off the roof?" Kagami asked, sitting down in the chair.

"He said he did it because he thought he could fly…" Aomine answered.

"That's…"

"Insane." Aomine finished. "Akashi was always kinda insane, but it seemed harmless."

"This doesn't make any sense." Kagami whispered, his throat constricting painfully.

"Just imagine if you actually knew him." Aomine laughed bitterly. He opened the sliding glass door and stepped into the hallway. "I didn't mean to hate you, ya know. I just couldn't stand you sitting at his desk."

Kagami looked around the empty hospital room in shock. The Kuroko in front of him was both the Kuroko he knew and a Kuroko he didn't know. He was thinner and frail, his muscles atrophying. "Is that really you, Kuroko?"

A nurse entered, eyeing Kagami up and down in surprise. "Oh, hello, I haven't seen you here before."

"Uh, hello, actually this is my first time visiting…" Kagami explained. "How long has he been here?"

"A year now." The nurse said, checking over his tubes as she spoke.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagami asked.

"Brain trauma." The nurse oversimplified. "He's in a coma."

"They took him off life support?" Kagami couldn't explain the terrible feeling swirling in his stomach.

"Yes, they have decided it's time." The nurse said quietly. "It's been a very long and painful process."

Kagami nodded and fell silent. The nurse left and another nurse came in not too long after. Kagami sat in that chair unmoving for hours until they told him visitor's hours were long over. He stood with a sigh, walking out the door without looking back.

 **DAY 10**

Kagami skipped class, heading straight for the rooftop. He threw open the door and looked around.

"Hello, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, flashing a wide smile.

"K-Kuroko?" Kagami shook his head in confusion, dropping his school bag on the ground. "What's going on?"

"You're skipping class." Kuroko answered.

"I'm going crazy…" Kagami exclaimed. "What are you? Who are you? I don't understand and I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko began slowly. "Please don't be angry."

"Angry about what?" Kagami snapped.

"I'm going to die soon." Kuroko said suddenly, dropping down on the bench.

"How do you know that?" Kagami asked, suddenly very irate.

"I can feel it." Kuroko answered.

"What hurts?" Kagami asked, panic seeping through him.

"Nothing." Kuroko replied.

"Then why do you think you're dying?" Kuroko nearly shouted.

"Because I feel free." Kuroko answered.

"Don't talk like that." Kagami barked. "What's wrong with you? What are you anyway? A ghost?"

"I don't know, Kagami-kun." Kuroko paused thoughtfully. "You're the only person that can see me."

"Why?" Kagami demanded to know. He was suddenly very angry. How could this be happening? "Why me?"

"I don't know, Kagami-kun." Kuroko repeated.

"Is this real?" Kagami asked, dropping down into a protective crouch. He covered his head with his hands, inhaling sharply.

"It's real to me." Kuroko said softly.

"I don't understand…"

"I was so lonely, Kagami-kun." Kuroko admitted. "I could only watch everyone else passing me by. My friends moved on to their third year, they got new friends, they saw movies, they ate at restaurants… They kissed…"

"They kissed…?" Kagami repeated slowly.

"They get to be normal. They are alive!" Kuroko cried out. He shook his head slowly, composing himself. "I'm sorry I kissed you."

"I'm not… I mean, I didn't hate it…" Kagami mumbled quickly. "Kuroko…"

"I didn't realize it at the time, but I've been very cruel." Kuroko apologized. "I'm sorry, Kagami-kun…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. We're friends, aren't we?" Kagami shook his head, his throat tightening painfully.

"Yes, we're friends, Kagami-kun." Kuroko agreed, smiling sadly.

"Ku-Kuroko…"

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko asked reluctantly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm afraid about the next part." Kuroko admitted. "Will you hold my hand?"

"Yeah, Kuroko." Kagami breathed, his hand wrapping around Kuroko's small, warm hand. "Better?"

"Better, Kagami-kun."

"So, are you just going to disappear… when it happens?" Kagami asked.

"I don't know." Kuroko whispered, his head resting against Kagami's shoulder. His warmth radiated all over Kagami's body. "But I'm getting tired now."

"Aren't you angry?" Kagami asked. "You're so young…"

"I'm not angry anymore." Kuroko assured Kagami. "I think I've finally let go."

The warmth evaporated from beside Kagami and in an instant Kuroko was gone. Kagami sat alone on the roof for hours. The sun set and the stars began to twinkle in the sky. Kagami finally pulled himself to his feet, his joints creaking and groaning.

He walked over to the railing, his hands curling around the flimsy metal. He stepped over the barricade, one foot and then the other. He stood inches from the ledge, the grassy lawn several stories below. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath…

"Kagami-kun!" Aomine shouted, throwing open the door of the stairwell. "Ka-gami-kun…"

"What? Why are you here?" Kagami asked, blinking away the tears in his eyes.

"Tetsuya… he's…" Aomine swallowed, taking a cautious step toward Kagami. "Why don't you come back over here?"

"I don't have any friends… my parents are too busy…" Kagami confessed. "I hate this place… I want to go home…"

"Kagami…" Aomine said, his hands raised peaceably. "He's awake."

"What?" Kagami grabbed the barrier with one hand. "You lie."

"I'm not lying…" Aomine assured him. "That's why I'm here."

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked.

"He woke up this morning." Aomine explained. "And about an hour ago he finally spoke."

"He was brain-dead." Kagami argued. "He'd been off life support for ten days…"

"I swear to God." Aomine insisted. "The first thing out of his mouth was 'Kagami-kun'…"

 **DAY 1**

Kuroko shuffled forward slowly, his legs dragging weakly behind the walker. Kagami paused patiently waiting until Kuroko nodded his head, his way of asking for assistance. Kagami lifted Kuroko, carrying him the rest of the way to his seat. He settled Kuroko into the plush chair and went back for the walker.

Aomine and Kise were easy to find in the crowd and they hurried toward him when they saw him wave. "This movie better be good." Aomine growled. "3200 Yen is bullshit."

"Kurokocchi wanted to see it." Kise hissed. "It doesn't matter if it's good or not."

Kagami walked back over to Kuroko, sitting down beside him. Kuroko turned his head slowly, his thin, frail arm reaching out for him. "Ka-ga-mi-kun…" Kuroko said with great effort.

"This won't have a sad ending, will it?" Kagami asked, ignoring the curious look the others gave him when he kissed Kuroko's hand.

"N-n-no, K-Ka-ga-mi-ku-n…"

"Whoa. Take it easy." Aomine teased, squeezing Kuroko's shoulder gently. "You don't need to waste your time talking to this guy, Tetsuya…"

"Shut up." Kagami whispered, his fingers curling around Kuroko's hand.

The movie ended and nearly everyone had been in tears at some point. Kuroko simply smiled when the house lights turned on and Kagami shook his head. He lifted Kuroko, Aomine carrying the walker.

Kagami lowered Kuroko to the ground once they were outside. Kuroko grabbed his walker and pushed forward with all of his strength. Aomine and Kise stood on either side of him like sentinels.

Kagami brushed shoulders with a handsome man, probably in his 20s. He was dressed like a punk but he looked terrified. His skin radiated, nearly burning Kagami through their clothes. Kagami looked at the man in surprise and the man looked at him.

"Wait… wait!" The man exclaimed excitedly. "Can you see me?" Kagami turned around quickly, the intense heat still coursing through his body. _No way, no way, no way,_ Kagami thought, increasing his speed. "Hey, wait, kid! I know you can hear me! Wait!"

Kuroko turned around, waiting for Kagami. He smiled when Kagami stood beside him. "W-w-who is th-th-that?"

"Who was who?" Aomine asked, turning around and staring straight through the handsome, young punk.

"It's nothing." Kagami said, shaking his head. "There's nothing to worry about."


End file.
